Age Is But a Number, My Love
by TheEpicTeachings'OfCircles
Summary: ((Captain America x MALE Oc)) NOTE: OC IS A MINOR! Steven had spotted Abe, a young genius, at a cafe. His friends had been giving the brainy-child a bad time for having a fetish with superheroes. Steve and Abe hit it off right away, and become friends. But, S.H.I.E.L.D. contacts Abe and tells him he must help them with a mission. It is not stated if the mission is dangerous or not.


A.N/ This is a Captain America x MALE original character. If you don't like that kind of stuff don't read this. Please, do not spam the comments with things like, "He's straight, faggot!" Because I myself can write this if I want to. Contains pedophilia. When I say pedophilia, I don't mean Steve Grant Rogers gets it on with a minor. I mean he falls in love with a minor. No lemon. Don't worry. There's way way way worse forms of pedophilia out there. Note: they will not, I repeat WILL NOT do any sexual activities till the OC becomes an adult. DOES NOT CONTAIN: rape, bondage, sexual intercourse of any kind, nudity, incest, beastiality, or necrophilia.

Anyways, plot line; in a nutshell: My OC, Abe, is a genius, blah blah blah. Steve finds him when Abey's friends abandon him at a cafe. In later chapters, Abe is revealed to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to find a more compliable manner in handling the Tesseract. (OOC basically.) Steve and Abe meet. It's sort of like a brotherly love thing, with a side of, "I fucking love you, and I will never touch you till you're an adult." They really do love each other. ((If you don't find it beautiful, I understand. But if you don't find it beautiful because of the age gap, I still understand.))

"Love is something that should not be forced onto others" -believe it or not, Mr. France from the anime Hetalia said this.

**TWO MONTHS BEFORE S.H.I.E.L.D. ACTUALLY PHYSICALLY CONTACTS ABE FOR THIS MISSION SHIT THING... BUT YET THEY LET HIM TOUR THE AGENCY ANYWAY*.**

Abe McCam's house phone had been called that morning of June 18, 2011. It had been about how the agents' down at S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to meet him in a few months. He didn't understand why they wanted him; a 14-year-old introverted boy. Maybe it was his ample knowledge of technical, biological, political, and rocketry science. He never thought of himself that greatly. He was weird, different from all the other boys at school. Not only because of his immense knowledge, but because he was interested in what would be taboo to heterosexual men. This "taboo" included things that were considered unholy by his very homophobic, Christian, close-minded family. Not that he minded Christians, or Christ Himself, he just disagreed with the way they twisted Jesus' principles and shit. He sighed. He always told himself to focus on the things that he wanted to do, not the things that bothered him. His therapist had told him to make life goals for himself. And so he did just that. He had planned very important goals for himself: 1) Be the first man on Mars 2) Work with the Avengers 3) Meet Captain America 4) Marry Captain America 5) Raise children with Captain America

Yeah. The last two were considered taboo. Even by himself. But, he was the only person who knew about those last two. He didn't know what he would do if his parents', friends, or non-immediate family found out that he had wanted to be a 90-year-old man's wife. He fucking felt like Bella Swan. Goddammit, appearance didn't matter, did it? This man was in his NINETIES for fuck's sake! He didn't understand why the hell he felt attracted to that... that... time-displaced war hero. S.H.I.E.L.D. had let him *tour the agency about 3 weeks earlier, and Abe had hacked into top-secret files. One's which included Steven Grant Rogers' files. He had found himself drawn to the other. He was the stereotypical hero. He loved it. Steven had actually been Abe's childhood hero, in fact, he had many posters' of the other. He used to want to be just like Captain when he grew up. When he was told at the age of 6 that it was maybe possible he could meet Steven, he had squealed in joy. He had said many times that he was going to be the other's wife. But about 3 years later, his mom told him that saying that made him look like a "homosexual," and she didn't want him to get bullied for another reason. He never understood what was so bad about loving the same gender, or loving someone older than you. Especially when the person older than you loved you back, with everything they had. But then it hit him. Steven Rogers would not be into a little boy. He wouldn't want to go to jail. So Abe put all of his time in effort in part to become an astronaut one day. He wanted it more than anything... anything in the whole wide world. Or so he thought. Of course, he promised to never forget that one true dream he had. He would never, ever forget his wishes as a 6-year-old.

Steven had been strained out from the war. Not physically, but emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. It was as if all of his happiness had been drained out of him. With the death of Bucky, Peggy being in a home, and the fact that he was like a lost puppy in the 21st century, he felt useless. Completely and utterly. Not in battle of course, but in everyday life. He had trouble using a coffee machine, the toaster, instagram, you name it, he was troubled with it. Back in the 40's he was clever for his age group; but in 2011? Not so much. Right now, he was trying to train himself to use Facebook as he sat on the patio of a cute little cafe with free-wireless connection and a laptop given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D. Even an 80-year-old woman knew how to use the internet better than he. When he asked her questions, she had said,

"Faggots, don't they know how to do anything? Why don't you dress more indigenous for this century? God, your fashion sense is archaic. Retro-bitch." He felt pretty stupid when he had been trash-talked about by that old woman. To his face. When a couple of teenagers had heard, 5 of them had laughed and shouted slang towards him that he could not contemplate. One of them though, had stayed quiet. That one had looked at him with big, adorable green eyes. He was wearing black skinny-jeans, (which Steve thought were so unneeded in the fashion world,) and some shirt with an alien on it. He had larger-lensed glasses, wheat-colored fluffy hair, and freckles. Holy shit. The freckles were adorable. He looked at him as if he knew the other. Maybe he was an acquaintance? What? Why would a 14-year-old know him? He stared back at the child. The kid had blinked, in awe.

"No fucking way... guys! It's him! It's Steven Grant Rogers!" How the hell did this kid know his middle name? The kids stopped laughing. "Dude, you're my childhood hero! You still are my hero! This is so awesome!" Steven had to admit that it was really sweet that this kid had looked up to him so dearly. The rest of the child's clique, ((actually, the term "clique" was used originally in gangs. In a large enough gang, "cliques" would be pockets of people that would go and do certain tasks for their own posy. "Cliques" were just little groups of people that belonged to a big group of people. Hence, why the term "clique" is used to describe pockets of students at say, a high school.)) Stood there.

"Who's that?" Asked the tallest one. The freckled-fan rolled his eyes.

"Captain America! You seriously don't recognize his face?"

"Look Abe..." Began the tall one. He was probably only an inch shorter than Steven. "We think you should grow up. I mean, this superhero obsession was cute 2 years ago, but now it's weird. We're starting high school in 2 months. You're going to get bullied for it; and our school's against guys-with-fetishes-over-other-guys-either-real-or- fictional." So the guy's name was Abe. Like Abraham Lincoln. Cute.

"Jacob, what makes you think I care? Yeah, it's immature, but so are teenage boys! Jesus, I'm only 14! I don't have to get serious till I'm out of Air Force Academy! Which, I'm bound to get into. I'm still really young. So shut the fuck up." Okay. The tall one was named Jacob... like... Jacob... Underwood? Okay, he had gotten that from Google, which he had just used 3 minutes ago. Jacob and the rest of his crusades left the table, and Abe. One of them was even charming enough to flip off the kid while they abandoned him. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Asked the small boy. Jacob turned around with an arrogant look in his expression. "I'm not going to let your weird-ass obsession let me down. Sorry Abe... I think you'll have to find a new set of friends once school starts."

"You assholes!" Abe rolled his eyes and began to walk in the opposite direction. He obviously was going someplace off of instinct. As if he had a cocoon of retaliation from sorrow somewhere embedded in the City That Never Sleeps. Swearing, Steven decided he might as well follow the poor bastard.

"Hey, kid!" Abe turned around, with a conspicuous look of awe. Steve guessed the source of that awe was from the fact that he himself had noticed him.

"Do you need something... Captain?" He asked with a timid smile. How shy the other must be.

"I uh... noticed your friends back there. Um, don't let them get you down. I sort of had to deal with that shit when I was your age. Life gets better, okay? You'll find friends. Don't worry."

"If you're using your life as an example; it got better with drugs, sir. But that's okay, you're still pretty kick-ass." Mr. Rogers smiled at that comment.

"Try serum."

"Technically it's a drug."

"Does everything have to be technical these days?"

"No. lots of things can be spiritually philosophical."

"Oh, so like religious?"

"Not exactly. Lots of atheists see things spiritually." Captain found himself walking next to Abe.

"So, your name's Abe right? Sorry, I sort of eavesdropped."

"Yeah. It is. I already knew you were eavesdropping. It was completely obvious."

"Really? Damn, I need to work on that kind of stuff." Abe smiled.

"Yeah. You really do." They walked in a continuum of awkward pauses until Steven asked him about school.

"Where do you go?"

"Some top-of-the-line Catholic school. Where did you go?"

"Some cheap-ass public school." He replied; obviously angry with his school set up as a child.

"Ah. What was it like?"

"Let's put it this way; another day, another dumpster."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must have sucked. Who were your friends?" Even though Abe already knew the answer, he felt it was appropriate to ask.

"Yeah. Bucky Barnes. But that's about it." Abe smiled and nodded.

"You're my favorite superhero, you know," Abe admitted.

"Oh yeah? Most peoples' favorite is superman; according to Google. I think."

"So, I take it you're sort of getting used to the 21st century?"

"Ha, barely." Steve rejoindered.

"Well; what's it like?" Queried Abe.

"What's what like?" Catechized the supersoldier.

"Being so... archaic to this generation?"

"I... hate it to be honest. It's like all my street smarts were gaffed with a hook and taken out of my conscious state. I feel so lost. My family, friends, and anyone else I knew, dead. Or in a home for the batshit crazy elderly."

"What's wrong with the elderly?"

"Nothing. Just the crazy elderly sort of scare me." Replied the war hero.

"Well, I guess so. Do you know where you're going?" Steve stopped in his tracks.

"No idea. Wherever you are, I guess?"

"I'm going to the sewers..." Abe timidly answered.

"What?" Steve retorted, stunned. Why was some kid going to a place filled with... feces?

"The sewers."

"I take it this is your way of telling me to 'fuck off, old man?'"

"No. Not at all. I welcome you to join me in the plantoon of sewage underneath our American streets."

"Sarcasm at it's cutest," Steve muttered. "I guess I'll join you."

"Great! We're off to see the wizard..." (Abe)

"The wonderful wizard of Oz." (Steve)

"We hear he is a whiz of wiz," (Abe)

"If ever a wiz there was," (Steve)

"If ever, oh ever a wiz there was," (Abe)

"The Wizard of Oz is Because" (Steve)

"Because, because, because, because, because," (Abe)

"Because of the wonderful things he does," (Steve)

"We're off to see the wizard," (Abe)

"the wonderful wizard of Oz." (Steve)

"We never speak of this again."

"Agreed." And so Steven and Abe ventured out into the sewage of Narnia... I mean NYC.

So then they began to sing a new song... a song Abe had fished from his iPhone.

"I'm the king of my own land..." (Abe)

"Facing tempests of dust, I'll fight until the end," (Steve)

"Creatures of my dreams, rise up and dance with me!" (Abe)

"Now and forever, I'm your king." (Steve) Captain was sort of shocked the the song Outro by M83 had so little lyrics. "Is that seriously it?" Asked the hero.

"Yeah. It is. Crazy, right?" Abe questioned, climbing down a ladder that led into the sewers. He had chosen a vacant spot because he didn't want to be seen going into wastelands. He and Steve began to venture around. Within 10 minutes, the two had gotten to know one another very well. Steve found himself comfortable around Abe. They discussed favorite colors, foods, beverages, activities, and strange fetishes they had. Abe had a fetish with v8 juice. Which, he had stashed in a sterile container somewhere around there. There was actually secret rooms around the tunnels, and the further you explored, the more you found. A few years ago, Abe had found one that was pretty sterile and didn't smell beyond the repairing capabilities of candles and fragrant spray. Of course, he still had scented candles and Oust to fragrant the room, but it did smell nice. Mainly because of those products. Abe had stashed DVDs, a wireless internet router, (Which he payed for himself,) a desktop on a wooden desk, video games, an xbox, you name it, the little genius had figured out how to smuggle it into there, and keep it hidden. He had showed Steven the movies "American Horror Story", "The Human Centipede," "Obcy", "Aliens," "Iron Man," and a lot more. He let him play the Sims trilogy, along with "Assassins Creed," Steven had trouble with the controls, but got used to it. He even tried to influence Steve to modernize his fashion taste. Eventually, he had agreed. Honestly, Steve felt weird about hanging out with a 14-year-old, but he was super mature. A little part of his brain told him that he was attracted to him because he 14. Because he was innocent. Romantically attracted. If this was true... God help him.

A.N/ okay, it will get Romantic and shit during chapter... 2 or 3. Just wait, my pretties.


End file.
